Tears
by cicijan28
Summary: Michonne and Rick find themselves growing closer to each other, and soon, a new and unexpected relationship forms.
1. Chapter 1

Tears: chapter one

They both had felt it. Something strange between them that sparked and suggested that they could be something other than friends. It came all of a sudden for both of them, and at first, neither one knew what to do with this new feeling. They kept it hidden from everyone and for a while, no one expected anything. But then, there were signs. Slight touches, caring words, it may have seemed just friendly to others, but coupled with the way they looked at each other hinted at some other desire.

Michonne had been at the prison for months now, and the only real friends she had made were the original prison group. She rarely ever interacted with anyone who came from Woodbury, and knew none of their names. It was for the best, though. Those people knew nothing about survival, and if worst came to worse, she didn't want to care about someone who couldn't fend for themself.

Even with her friends at the prison, Michonne didn't allow herself to get too close. She could joke around with them, hold a conversation, but she never told them anything personal. She didn't pry into their pasts either. What happened before, the person you were, none of that mattered. All that was important was whether or not you could survive this world.

It was almost fall. Some of the leaves on the trees were just starting to change colors. Michonne usually loved this time of year, but now it meant frequent runs to get as much as they could before winter came. She was always up to volunteer for these runs. Had to keep busy somehow.  
>When Rick asked her to go with him on a run, just the two of them, she accepted it without question. She'd found that they worked well together, seeming to understand what the other wanted to do without words. They were so different, but somehow, it worked out.<p>

Michonne woke up the morning of the run to a flashlight shining in her eyes. It was still dark out, but she knew Rick would want to get an early start. They were going pretty far out. She groaned slightly, which made him let out a soft chuckle.

"Come on, 'Chonne," Rick said softly, his voice bouncing off the walls of the small cell. "We got thangs to do."

...

Michonne watched out the window as Rick drove. She was comfortable in silence, seeing no need for small talk. However, Rick wouldn't stop talking. He kept going on about everything that was happening back at the prison, or what he'd be doing at this time if the world hadn't ended. Michonne was only half paying attention.

Rick was trying almost desperately to get Michonne's attention. It bothered him that she seemed almost uninterested in what he had to say. He wanted to be the one to make her eyes light up our make her smile during a conversation. This was something he didn't understand. Sure, he loved to crack a joke and make people laugh every once in a while, but to get himself one of Michonne's smiles, that was a prize. And he wanted it all to himself.

Getting slightly frustrated, Rick stopped talking and stared at the road. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, I am," Michonne said. He looked at her just in time to catch a glimpse of a smirk. That would do for now.

A while later, they arrived at their destination, a small town on the outskirts of the county. She looked around at the stores. Most of them had broken windows, but from a quick glance, it looked like only electronics and things of old value were taken. This town must have fallen quickly.

Getting out of the car, Michonne went over to the pharmacy and looked in. She didn't see anything, but still kept the katana out in case she missed something. She looked down all the aisles, then hopped the counter, looking inside for anything useful. A lot of painkillers and allergy medicine had been taken, but she managed to find some useful things.

Rick went through the aisles and grabbed everything he thought would be useful. Cough drops, kid vitamins, cold medicine, batteries, tampons, first aid kits and whatever else caught his eye. After a while, they were both finished, so they made their way over to the grocery store.

By this time, the smell of rotting meat, milk, and eggs was gone, but they still avoided that area. Michonne went down the aisles, checking for any walkers. There were only two, who seemed to have wandered in. She dispatched them easily with a swing of her blade.

The two survivors grabbed canned food, pasta, and jars of anything they could find. They were about to leave when Michonne came across a giant bag of m&m's. Rick just laughed slightly as she stuffed it into her bag.

"What?" Michonne asked, giving him a mock glare. "I'll share if you want."

"I think I'll pass on that," Rick said. "Just don't eat them all at once. The last thing we need from you is a sugar high."

"Don't worry. I'm just stocking up. These will go into my stash."

Rick looked at her and found that he couldn't tell whether she was being serious or joking. He found that frustrating. He could never tell what went on in her head and it seemed like she knew how it made him feel and made it into a game. The only things that anyone knew about her was what she chose to tell, or what Andrea had told them.

And there was that. Since Andrea died, she seemed even more reluctant to tell them about anything from her past. It was like those were her memories and telling them would give them to others. She kept her past a secret, and like most things, Rick couldn't figure anything out about her. No inferences about who she was, what she did, the was just nothing. She seemed to have separated herself from whoever she was in the past and adapted to this new world, more so than the rest of them. Having strength and skills was the new judgement of beauty in this world.

And speaking of beauty...

Michonne had turned away and started walking towards the door. Rick watched as she moved, studying the fluid, graceful movements and then, of course, her ass. It seemed like everyone stared at her when she moved and he could see why. She was perfect, just the right proportion of muscles and curves and she wasn't modest about it. Her tight jeans and shirts didn't hide her shape and it made Rick's mind wander to places it hadn't in so long.

A few times, he'd caught others staring after her. Tyreese did before he got serious with Karen and had picked up the habit again recently. Bob had as well. And a few times, he even saw Daryl watching after her. This all made him feel slightly jealous, and he had only accepted the reason a few weeks ago. He liked her, everything about her. Her personality, her body, the small smiles she gave him when they talked. But, like everything else, he couldn't see what she felt.

And she shouldn't feel anything for him. He'd tried to give her up to the Governor, tried to kill her. He'd hurt her when she first came here, needing help, and had never been particularly nice to her until they went on that run with Carl. She couldn't feel anything for him.

Yet, unknown to him, she did.

Michonne stopped at the door and looked back at him. "Come on, Grimes," she said with a smirk. "Let's go home."

He'd ripped his gaze away from her rear as fast as he could, but he didn't know if she'd seen. The smirk on her face told him she had, and the blush rising in his cheeks told her he knew he'd been caught. Not that she hadn't noticed before.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride back to the prison was just as silent as the ride there, maybe even more. Rick didn't speak, too embarrassed that she'd caught him staring. However, she didn't cut his head off, in fact, she seemed almost amused. That had to mean something, right?

After a while, Michonne set her hand on his thigh. Rick jumped slightly and looked at her, but she didn't return the glance. He should tell her to move her hand, but he didn't want to. Besides, she wasn't doing anything, just resting her hand on his leg. He focused on the road ahead of them and her hand withdrew as they neared the prison.

He wanted to tell her to put it back, to touch him as much as she wanted but he didn't. He couldn't say that to her. They said nothing as they unloaded the car and brought the supplies inside. He wanted her to say something to him, anything, but before he could think of what to say, she left, going to her cell.

It was soon dinnertime and Rick waited for her to join him. She usually sat either alone or near him, and after a few minutes, he realized that she wasn't coming down. Finishing his food rather quickly, he grabbed another plate and headed to her cell. Pushing back the curtain, he moved inside, standing awkwardly near the doorway as he looked at her.

She seemed to just be laying down, almost sleeping, and she was staring at something which she held in her hands. After a moment, she noticed him there and stuffed what looked to be a photograph into a pocket.

"I brought your dinner," Rick said after a moment. He decided not to ask about the picture. If she was ready to share something, she would.  
>Michonne thanked him, but still looked slightly upset. He'd never seen her show any kind of emotion besides grief at Andrea's death. He could almost feel the pain coming off of her and it made his heart ache. He wanted to make it better for her.<p>

Setting the plate down on the nightstand by her bed, Rick sat down on her bed. "Do you want to talk?"

Michonne shook her head quickly, then seemed to be considering it. She couldn't say it, couldn't let it be real. She took out the photograph and handed it to him. In it, was a very happy and smiling Michonne, and two little girls, around the ages of six and four. They were hugging each other and smiling for the photographer.

Rick looked at the photograph and understood immediately what had happened. She was a mother who lost her children when this all started. From the state she was in when they first met, something traumatizing must have happened to her, and this explained it.

"They were at their father's house when it started," Michonne said, her voice shaking. "I should've gone straight there, but I'd thought they'd be safe while I got things together. By the time I got there, all three of them were..." She trailed off, sobs shaking her body. She tried to hold herself together but felt herself falling apart instead.

Rick put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He held her there, letting her cry and let it out. From the way she sobbed, he knew she hadn't allowed herself to grieve them.

"I had to...put them down," Michonne gasped out, clinging to him. One of her hands was hiding tightly into his shirt as she let herself feel the pain, the gaping emptiness. Her daughters, the only part of her life that made her happy, they were gone and it killed her, destroyed the woman she used to be.

"I'm so sorry, Michonne," Rick said, still holding her as she wept.

...

As Michonne woke up the next morning, the first thing she became aware of was the warmth. She usually woke up cold, the concrete walls not keeping in the heat. The next thing she noticed was the slight movement in her bed. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Rick laying practically underneath her. She started to pull away slightly and he shifted, moving his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Rick," Michonne said quietly. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked down at her, a small smile on his lips. His arms around her tightened and he pulled her up to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Michonne tried to pull away and he looked up at her in confusion, then seemed to actually wake up.

"Shit," he whispered, letting go. "I'm sorry. Thought I was dreaming again."  
>Michonne looked at him, an almost unbelieving look on her face. "Again?" She asked, then saw his cheeks grow bright red.<p>

"Yeah. Again. I've been having dreams like that recently."

"About me?"

"Always about you."

Michonne had no clue what to say to him, what to even think about what he'd just admitted. She reached out and held his hand, keeping it in hers. It was so strange. She'd cried herself to sleep, shown how weak she really was, and yet, he wanted to kiss her.

"Kiss me again?" Michonne asked. She didn't know if he would and for a moment, she almost took it back. But he pressed his lips to hers and she was lost.

Rick kissed her like he wanted to, passionate, but loving. He brought her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled and sucked on it softly. His hands held her in the kiss, one around her waist, and the other at the back of her neck, keeping her there as he kissed her. Her full lips were even softer than he imagined, and he hadn't thought that was possible.

His tongue swiped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and when she complied, parting her lips slightly, he wasted no time in exploring her mouth. He wanted to memorize every part of her.

After a few moments, his kisses moved from her lips, down her jaw and then to her neck. He sucked and bit at the exposed skin, leaving marks that were dark enough to be visible on her. She was his now, and he wanted every man who ever took a second look at her to know it.

Hearing her let out a soft moan, Rick realized that he had pushed her down on the bed and was on top of her, grinding his hips against hers. He could feel his erection grow as his jeans became tighter and he wanted to have her in every way. Before he could act on that, he pulled away from her, but was stopped by her arms around him.

"I want you," Michonne whispered, her lustful gaze melting any doubt left in his mind.  
>His hands moved down to the hem of her shirt and he pulled it over her head. She reached up and soon his shirt was removed from his torso. He dragged his lips across her chest and reached behind her, unclasping her bra and almost tearing it from her body.<p>

Now that he could see her bare chest, Rick eyed her for a moment. She was thin, but made up for it with her muscular build and he knew she was strong. She wouldn't break from anything. Slowly, he leaned in, taking a nipple between his lips and he sucked lightly on it. From the hitch of her breath, he knew she liked it.

He sucked slightly on the skin, then circled his tongue around the hardening bud. Once it pebbled between his lips, he bit down slightly, then pulled off of it, dragging his teeth along the flesh. This brought a pleasured gasp from her lips, and he switched to the other, still pinching and pulling at the one he'd left behind.

Soon, he was kissing down her abdomen, stopping at the low waistband of her jeans. Her tight clothes showed her shape, but made him wonder what she looked like underneath. He looked up at her and she gave him a slight nod, giving him permission. He undid the button and zipper on her pants, then hooked his fingers under the waistband and tugged them down. He took his time, slowly sliding the fabric down her legs, then paused for a moment as he pulled both her jeans and her panties off her legs. She was naked in front of him, vulnerable, and as his eyes moved over her bare form, memorizing every detail, she seemed to grow slightly uncomfortable.

Rick smiled and unbuckled his belt, then pulled his pants off. He moved closer and let Michonne push his boxers down his hips, but then pushed her back down onto the bed. Feeling her heat against him, he wanted nothing more than to push into her, but he wouldn't. He couldn't do that to her.

His hand moved down to her entrance and he skimmed his fingertips over her folds, then around her sensitive clit. He teased her like this for a while, then slipped a finger inside her. Her hips bucked almost immediately against his hand. She was tight and hot and he knew that no one had had her for a while, maybe even since this all started. He watched her face as he worked his finger into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. After a while, he added another finger and almost lost control at the sound she made.

Her hips rocked against his hand and he could feel her start to clench around his fingers. He pulled his hand away, bringing a curse and a sound of protest from her lips. He cupped her face and made her look at him and he lined himself up, then pushed into her, gently.

Her lips parted in a gasp and her eyes stayed on him as he continued to fill her. He was certain that her expression mirrored his as he felt her, tight, warm, and wet around him. He had to stop himself from letting go right there from how good it felt. There was so much pleasure coursing through him and he had no idea it could be this good.

After a moment for them both to adjust to the feel of each other's bodies, Rick made a tentative thrust. He watched her back arch slightly and was encouraged, starting to move eagerly. He soon found a rhythm, which wasn't too fast, but just quick enough to pull moans from both of them.

Eventually, her moans and the whispers of his name caused him to thrust faster and deeper into her, his hands braced against the bed. He moved roughly, making the small bed shake slightly. Burying his face against her shoulder, he muffled his sounds of pure bliss against her skin.

Her nails dug at his back and she let out high pitched, breathy sounds that he had to tune out. But soon, he felt her walls clench tightly around him and he pressed a hand over her mouth just in time to muffle the scream that escaped her. He honestly hadn't thought she'd be that loud but she surprised him.

With her shaking and still clenching around him being too much, Rick let go, grabbing her hips and giving her one last, hard thrust before he spilled himself into her. He filled her and nothing else had ever felt so right to him.

Slipping out of her, he watched her calm face, admiring how beautiful she looked with the slight smile on her lips. A pride filled him as he realized that he'd caused that smile. Kissing her gently, he pulled away and started to gather his clothes. Michonne reached out and touched his arm.

"Stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**((Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait with this story. I've had a lot going on in my life recently and I haven't really been in the mood to write. Now I am, so hopefully this story will be updated a bit more regularly. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. You are all amazing. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter. I'm really sick right now, but I couldn't wait any longer to post it. This chapter is a bit more feelsy, but some action is coming soon. Enjoy!))**

Tears chapter 3

Rick had stayed. He wanted every moment he could get with her, and was still trying to figure out what had happened. She'd given herself to him in the most intimate way, yet he couldn't quite believe that she'd meant it. If someone else had been there while she was upset, if someone else had comforted her, would she have given herself to them instead?

Looking down at the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms, he wasn't able to believe that about her. She was so reserved around everyone and had just started opening up to the group. They all wanted to know more about her past, but no one ever pushed it. It could be because they understood her story would be painful, or that they were afraid that it would push her away. It could even be the fact that everyone was at least slightly intimidated by her.

When Michonne had first come to the prison, Rick had been wary of her. He didn't want to get too close because she was unpredictable, dangerous. When he had hurt her to get information, he almost jumped away because of her glare and sudden movement. She seemed to run on instinct, basic fight or flight responses that kept her alive.

Now, that instinct was still there, but it was rarely seen. Only when she felt threatened or when they went outside the gates did it come back to the surface. It was almost like there were two versions of her. One was the instinct driven warrior he first met, and the other was a protective and loyal woman. She always came back to them.

Slowly, Michonne woke up. She knew it was still rather early in the morning, and that Rick was still with her. She looked up at him, and returned the small smile he gave her. It was amazing to wake up next to someone else.

"Hey," she said in a whisper.

"Hey yourself," Rick answered. "You sleep alright?" She nodded and sat up slightly, pulling the blanket up to cover herself.

He was here, which meant that he cared. He wanted this, she figured. Michonne met his eyes, and before she knew it, he was kissing her again.

Thoughts of what they'd done the night before flooded her mind, and she felt that need start to reappear. He was wrapping his arms around her, holding her against him.

"Rick," Michonne said, trying to pull away. He seemed to hold on tighter before letting her go. "I don't want anyone to know. Not yet. I want to make sure this works before we say anything."

Rick stared at her for a moment, and she could see his eyes move across her face, as if he were memorizing her. He nodded, a slight smile on her face.

"That seems like the best way to go," he said, pulling her into an embrace. "So you really want this? With me?"

"Of course," she said, then moved closer to him, whispering.  
>"I've had dreams about you, too."<p>

…..

The next few days were almost a blur. Michonne went through the routine without much attention paid on anything. All she could think about was getting back to Rick. He'd come to her cell every night. Sometimes, they just laid close to each other and drifted off, other times, they made love.

Usually, one of them teased the other until they practically pounced on them, which would start a battle for dominance that lasted for almost an hour, and ended with them both spent and satisfied. Michonne knew that they were a match for each other. It seemed like everything about them was compatible.

Now, she was on guard duty, sitting up in the tower, bored out of her mind. Being bored wasn't something she was used to these days. In her life before, it would happen when her girls went to their father's and the house was empty, but in the apocalypse, there was always something to think about. Even more when you were surviving on your own. Now, it was, different. She didn't have to worry about every little detail because everyone had a job and it all got done. It was times like these that she wished she could watch television again.

Michonne decided to cure her boredom by looking around the prison yard. Around her, people were getting their jobs done. They were building a sort of pavilion outside, where everyone could eat when it was nice out. It wasn't anywhere near done yet, but it kept people busy and would be useful.

Looking away from there, she saw Rick in the field. He was watering the little seedlings he'd planted a few weeks before. She watched as he worked, her eyes studying him, even from this distance. It was hot out, but he couldn't take off his shirt, or else all of the scratches at marks she'd left on him would be visible.

Almost as if he could feel her eyes, Rick turned around and looked up at the tower. Shielding his eyes, he met her gaze, a soft smile finding its way to his lips. He went back to his work a moment later, leaving her with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"What's so funny that it's got you smiling?" Someone said from behind her. Michonne turned around and saw Glenn at the doorway.

"Nothing," she said calmly. He'd surprised her, but she didn't let that show. "I'm just watching everyone."

He stepped towards the window and looked out at the field, studying what was going on.

"You can leave," Glenn said. "It's my turn."

Michonne thanked him, then left the guard tower, headed towards the building. She stopped near the door, just looking around. There was nothing for her to do until tomorrow, and staying in one place was driving her crazy. She was restless.

The only thing that would help would be to go on a run, and it had to be soon. All the new people around only made everything worse. Their presence made her stressed and reminded her of Woodbury and all the loss that happened because of it. She just needed a break for a while.

More than a break, Michonne needed to find the Governor. He was still out there, still as dangerous as ever. He could be planning something and gathering another army. She'd known men like him and knew that he wouldn't give up until he had what he wanted. Two times before, she'd gone out looking for him, but she couldn't find anything. There was no trail to follow anymore, no clues to tell where he went. It wss almost as if he'd vanished, but that didn't deter her. She would go out again soon.

Rick saw her walk down towards him, shielding her eyes from the sun. He smiled as he watched her move, knowing how her body moved, where each muscle flexed as she walked. He'd memorized her, but never got tired of watching her again.

"Hey," he said when she got close enough. He set the hoe he was using down and leaned on the handle. "Come to help?"

"I can if you want," Michonne answered. "But I wanted to talk a bit first." He nodded for her to continue. "I think I'm going to go out again. It won't be for long this time. It'll be a week at most. I just think I should try again. I might have missed something."

Rick just looked at her as she spoke, dread filling his mind. So much could happen out there, and he'd never forgive himself for letting her go if she got hurt. He had finally gotten close to her, and everything was good, but now she wanted to leave.

Michonne stood still as he thought, not sure what to do. "Aren't you going to say something?" She asked.

"I don't know what to say," Rick answered, looking at her. "I don't want you to go. It's too dangerous and I'd worry too much."

"You know I can fend for myself, Rick. You don't have to-"

"I'm not gonna let you go." His expression was determined. "You're not gonna leave like that. It's stupid of you to even consider it."

Michonne could see that he was upset with her for wanting to leave. She understood, but she hadn't expected the finality of his tone. There would be no arguing with him on this. His decision was made.

"Fine," she said flatly, turning to go back into the building.

…..

Rick wondered later if he'd said the right thing. Would it have been better if he'd told her to do what she wanted? Did she want him to tell her to leave? He had considered doing that, but it felt wrong. He had been honest with her, and that was what was right. She would just have to deal with his less than nice words.

Still, he had to wonder just what she wanted to hear, especially when she ignored him at dinner. Even though no one knew they were together, they usually sat at the same table during meals. Now, as their meal of meat and potatoes was served, he could see her all the way across the room, everything about her showing that she didn't want anybody near her now. He sighed and turned to his dinner, not very interested.

By the time he looked back at her again, she was gone. He figured that she'd gone straight to bed, still upset with him. He sighed inwardly and finished his meal, then dumped it in the bucket to be washed.

She was in her cell, just like he thought. Rick made his way there, only to find her in bed, looking half asleep. He went in and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand over her blanket covered leg. For a while, he just watched her steady breathing. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked. She just nodded slightly.

This wasn't the first time he was unsure about a decision he'd made. He knew it would be too dangerous to let her go out there alone. However, he couldn't control her. She would do whatever she wanted to do, regardless of what he wanted. Maybe she'd listen to reason.

"I don't want you to go out there alone," he said. "I know you've done it before, but it's just getting worse. There seems to be more walkers now than usual, and if you get caught in a herd, there won't be anyone to help you."

"I understand," Michonne said, her voice quiet. "And I appreciate that you're concerned about me, but I can fend for myself. You don't need to protect me."

Rick stood up and shook his head, frustrated. How could she be so stubborn?

"You're right," he said. "I don't need to protect you, because you're not going." He turned and left the cell, going to the watchtower to take his shift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I've been inactive. School and finals got in the way, but guess what? I'm all done! I've graduated, and I'm getting ready for the next step in my life. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me all this time, and not giving up. You are the best. Thanks to everyone who gave reviews. You've given me inspiration to write more.**

**Since it's summer, I'll (hopefully) be able to update more frequently. I hope you all enjoy the Ricjhnne goodness.**

Tears chapter 4

Three days can be an eternity when you're worried about someone. The minutes turn to hours and you're stuck wondering if they're alright. A million possibilities ran through Rick's mind; scenarios where Michonne would get hurt, even killed by something that was beyond his control. He wished that she hadn't left, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

After he'd left her cell to go on watch, four days ago, he'd worried that she would be angry with him. It had crossed his mind that she might leave without telling him, but he pushed the thought away. She wouldn't do that to him, he thought. It turns out he was wrong.

Rick had gone to bed after his shift on watch. He'd gone past her cell and saw that she was sound asleep. He'd slept well that night, but in the morning, he saw that she was gone. Some of her things were packed up, and when he looked out into the prison yard, he saw that the horse was missing as well. She'd left without warning, but he should have known better. He saw the determination in her eyes and ignored it. It was almost as if she wanted to challenge him over these things.

Now, he was out in the prison yard, trying to focus on his work and keep his mind from worrying. He had to believe that she was alright. Anything else would break him. If she got back-no, when she got back, they were going to talk. He was going to make sure that she wouldn't leave without telling him again.

The whole speech was planned, but was forgotten when Rick heard a whistle from the fences. Glenn ran over to the gate and opened the metal doors, just as Michonne came riding down towards them. She came inside the gates and Glenn closed them before opening the inside gate, letting her in.

Rick couldn't help the feeling of relief and joy at her return. He jogged over to the makeshift stable where she was walking the horse. Stopping by the fence, he waited for her to walk over.

"Hi," she said quietly, not knowing what to expect.

"Welcome back," Rick said, lost for anything else. He was just happy that she was home and safe. "I missed you."

"I know," Michonne said. "I missed you, too." A soft smile found its way to her lips as she took in his expression. He'd been worried about her. She could see that he was relieved she was here.

"Did everything go okay?" He asked, his eyes quickly scanning her body for any sign of injury.

"Everything went fine. There were barely any walkers out there."

"That's good." He paused for a moment, unsure of what else to say. Just being near her had his thoughts all jumbled. He was still upset about her leaving, but was relieved that she was back safe.

Rick was about to start on his speech he'd planned for her, but Carl came running down.

"You're back!" The teenager said, wrapping his arms around the woman.

"Yes, I am," Michonne said with a smile, hugging him back. They'd grown closer recently. She looked out for him. "And I brought you something."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of comic books.

"I hope you like them," she said, holding them out to him. "I haven't read any of these ones."

Carl's eyes got big as he took the stack. He flipped through the pages, looking at them.

"Thanks, Michonne," he said with a big grin. "When I finish, you can read them."

"No problem. Sounds like a deal." She ruffled his hair and watched as he started back towards the building. She then turned back to Rick with a slight smile. "Sorry I didn't bring anything back for you."

"You don't have to bring anything back but yourself for me," Rick said. "That's all I want." He took a step closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, sighing as he felt her lean into him. It was obvious that she wanted more, but he wouldn't give anything but this chaste kiss for now. It was payback for her leaving like that.

When he pulled away, he smirked, looking down at her face. "Come on," he said. "You need something to eat."

...

That afternoon and evening were torturous for Michonne. She was glad to be back, but Rick was driving her crazy. She wanted him. Three whole days had passed since she'd even touched him and now, he wouldn't even let her get close. She tried countless times to show him what she wanted, but he acted oblivious to everything she did. He'd just give her a light kiss or smile and walk away. She needed more. It seemed like he was intentionally torturing her by not giving in to her cues. Before she left, she'd drop a slight hint that she wanted to be with him, and he'd practically pull her to an empty room to have his way with her. Now, he barely touched her.

After dinner, Michonne went back up to her cell. She planned on going to bed early, since she'd had a busy day. Drawing the curtain behind her for privacy, she stripped down into her underwear, then pulled on a clean shirt and a pair of shorts that she wore to sleep. She got into bed and pulled the blankets over herself. It wasn't long until she was sleeping peacefully.

She'd only been asleep for a few hours, when she woke up to movement on the side of her bed. She reached for the knife she kept underneath her pillow, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, it's just me," a familiar voice whispered. It was too dark to see his face, but she knew it was Rick.

"I could have hurt you," she said softly. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

He chuckled, and she felt the bed shift. His hand came up and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt as his fingers traced over her lips and down her jawline. After a moment, his fingers were replaced by his lips as he kissed her gently, laying her back down on the bed. She complied, letting him move on top of her as he pressed kisses down her neck.

His hands moved down her body, and soon, her shorts were being pulled down her legs, followed by her underwear. He moved back up and kissed at her neck, before dragging his lips down to her collarbone. His hands moved under her shirt and caressed her breasts as he sucked and bit at her skin. She nearly melted under his touch.

Soon, she felt him shift so that he was between her legs, and she jumped when she felt his tongue on her clit. He wrapped one arm around her leg, keeping her still, and with his other hand, she spread her open.

"Baby, you don't have to do this," she whispered. She hadn't even showered since she got back.

"Just let me make you feel good," he answered, before going back to what he was doing.

Michonne felt like she was on fire. His tongue and fingers drove her crazy. She didn't know exactly what he was doing, but it felt better than anything he'd done to her before. Her thighs twitched slightly and her hips bucked involuntarily as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Her moans of ecstacy were muffled as she turned her face into the pillow. She felt so close, and it hadn't even been long. He was just amazing.

Rick licked and sucked at her folds, tapping her clit with his fingers. His arm strained to keep her still as she squirmed, and that made him chuckle. He was doing something right if he got that reaction. She was so wet, and she tasted so sweet to him. Normally, he didn't mind going down on women, but her reactions, the sounds she made, and the taste of her made him love it. He wanted to make her feel this way all the time.

As he slipped two fingers inside her, he looked up at her. He couldn't see much, just a silhouette in the dark. Her walls were clenching erratically, and he knew it wouldn't be long now.

"You gonna cum for me?" he asked quietly, moving his fingers in and out of her. "Come on, baby, I'm not gonna stop 'till you do."

Michonne writhed in pleasure as she listened to him. His words only served to bring her closer, and she gripped at his hair as she felt herself start to spasm around his fingers.

"Oh God, Rick!" She gasped, her body screaming in ecstasy. She turned her face into the pillow to keep her cries quiet as she came, her walls tightening and clenching.

Rick smiled and went back to her, licking and sucking her through her orgasm. He made sure he licked up every drop of her that had spilled, and when he was done, he laid down next to her in bed.

"I love you, Michonne," he said quietly, reaching over and moving her dreads out of her face. "I love you so damn much. I want you here with me, but I know you need your space sometimes. I don't like it, but I can deal with it. Just keep coming back to me, okay?"

Michonne listened to every word he said, trying to figure out what she could say to him. God, she didn't deserve this man. He cared so much about her, and he respected her. She couldn't see how he wanted her, someone who was so broken inside.

"Rick... I..." she started, but she couldn't get those words out. She couldn't say that she loved him, even though she knew she did. She was afraid that if she said it, he'd be taken away from her, just like everyone else she'd ever loved. She felt tears in her eyes as she tried to think of someway to explain just that.

"It's okay," Rick said. His arms went around her and pulled her to him. "I already know. You don't have to say anything. Just get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded and relaxed in his arms. With him next to her, she felt safe, like there was nothing in the world to worry about. So, it was easy to fall asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears chapter 5

The next morning, Rick woke up to Michonne shifting slightly in his arms. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. He'd just wait here until she woke up on her own.

After a while, his gaze shifted down to his hands around her. He started to run his hand over her hair softly, when he noticed he was still wearing his wedding ring. He'd honestly forgotten that he still wore it. It had been out of habit. He'd loved Lori with all of his heart, and thinking about her made him feel guilty. How could he have moved on so quickly? Shouldn't he still be grieving her loss? It had been six months since she died. In the old world, he'd be criticized for falling in love again so soon. But maybe things were different now. After all, who knew how long either of them had left.

He took a deep breath and slipped the ring off of his finger. It felt strange without it on, but it was almost a relief. He wasn't committed to Lori anymore. Yes, he missed her, and he would always love her, but he had to move on. It was for the best for him, and his children.

He reached over and set the ring on the nightstand, then turned back to see Michonne staring up at him.

"You took it off," She said, reaching for his hand to rub her thumb over the pale spot on his finger. "You didn't have to."

"I know," he said, cupping her cheeks. "It was time."

Michonne smiled slightly and moved up to kiss him gently. His arms wrapped more tightly around her as he held her against him. After a moment, she pulled away.

"I almost forgot," she said, grabbing her pants that had been discarded on the floor. "I picked up some more stuff for our stash." She reached in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a couple of packages of condoms. They'd been grabbing them whenever they could find them. There was a big box full of contraceptives in the storage room, for anybody, but condoms usually disappeared as fast as they came in.

"I grabbed a couple of boxes while I was out," she said, putting the packages in the drawer of her nightstand. "I figured it was a good idea, for us and the others."

"Yeah," Rick said, brushing her hair out of her face. "As much as I'd love to have another kid, that's the last thing we need right now."

Michonne looked up at him, an ache filling her chest. She would want children with him, some sort of normal life in this crazy world, but she couldn't. It wasn't that she couldn't get pregnant, it was because she was afraid of losing another child. Her pregnancies had been tough. She'd even miscarried once. After that, her cycle had been irregular, and the doctor had told her that her chance of having another successful pregnancy was almost impossible. Even if she managed to give birth to a child, how would she protect them? She'd failed before. And she wouldn't be able to deal with that again.

"What are you thinking about?" Rick asked, noticing that she seemed far away.

Michonne shook her head, not wanting to upset him.

"Just how crazy things would be with more little ones running around."

"Nothing would get done. I mean, we already have our hands full with Judith and the kids from Woodbury. Adding babies to the mix would cause chaos. I just hope the other couples are being responsible."

"They are, Rick," Michonne said. "Do you see how quickly the box is emptied? There has to be at least ten couples to go through all of those."

He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm just glad everyone has a chance to be as happy as we are."

...

Four days later, Rick approached Michonne while she was eating breakfast. She smiled as he sat down next to her and stole a piece of fruit out of her bowl. She didn't mind it, since she wasn't one to eat meals at this time in the morning, but she pretended to be insulted by his actions.

"I'm going on a run today," Rick said after a few moments. "I want you to come with me. It's for baby stuff for Judith. You in?"

"Of course," Michonne answered. "Where are we headed?"

"A few miles north, there's a small commercial area. There's a few stores there and one's a Babies R Us or somethin'. I figured it's got more than anyone could take. All we need are some bigger clothes and diapers for her."

"Sounds good. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you've finished your breakfast," he said, swiping another piece from her bowl.

After about fifteen minutes, Michonne met Rick outside, by the cars. She got in the green Hyundai and buckled up, much to her companion's amusement. She just shrugged. Old habits die hard.

It didn't take long before they were on the road, and once they cleared the prison gates, Rick reached over and took her hand, pressing a kiss against her soft skin. She enjoyed these little moments of intimacy, when Rick would be gentle and loving with her. It made her forget about the world outside of their little space. For a short while, she could believe that everything would turn out alright, that her and Rick could continue their relationship without worrying that it might be cut short by a bullet or a bite. She would cherish these little moments.

She only took her hand from his so she could search the glove compartment for a CD to listen to. Coming across a collection of Johnny Cash's greatest hits, she smiled and put it on. Instantly, the sound of a guitar came through the speakers and she closed her eyes, listening to the music.

"You like Johnny Cash?" Rick asked, glancing over at her, wondering if she liked it or put it on for him.

"Yeah," she answered. "I like all different genres, but I know good music when I hear it. And I love music from the fifties."

"Interesting."

His comment made Michonne open her eyes and look over at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Just didn't expect you to like country music. You seem more like a jazz sort of person."

"And why's that?" She inquired, amusement showing in her voice.

"I don't know. You just seem like one of those artsy, sophisticated women. Like that's who you were before all this."

"You're pretty good at reading people, Grimes," She said, sitting back against the seat. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"So, what did you do? Before all this, I mean. You already know about me."

Michonne hesitated, her mind going back. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to revisit those horrible memories.

"Doesn't matter," she said, taking a breath and looking out the window as she attempted to bring her thoughts back to the present.

Rick sensed that she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't push it. While it was a bit frustrating that she wouldn't open up, he reasoned that in time, she would. He just had to be patient.

Fortunately, they didn't have much time to sit in silence, because Rick soon pulled into the parking lot of the baby store. So it wasn't a Babies R Us, it was some small boutique for babies and toddlers. The kind of store that catered to the parents with a little more money. Rick looked over at Michonne and nodded. She nodded back. They were ready to do this.

Getting out of the car, Rick held a machete in his right hand, although his gun was in his belt. He wouldn't use that here, though, it would attract too many walkers. That was only for emergency.

They walked over to the entrance of the store, weapons ready. When they reached the door, Rick banged on it and they both stood back and waited. Nothing happened. There were no sounds from inside.

Michonne tried the handle and found it locked. She stepped back, and they both kicked the door, busting the lock. Inside, the store was stocked full of baby supplies, and seemed empty of any walkers. The place must have fallen quickly and been passed over by scavenging groups. They were lucky.

Michonne went over to the shelf and immediately started filling her bag with baby clothes in Judith's size and as big as she could find. She didn't know how much longer they'd be able to find untouched stores, so she was taking advantage of the situation.

Meanwhile, Rick filled a shopping cart with cloth diapers, sippy cups, and toys. He also found medicine for infants, which he knew would come in handy. Eventually, Judith would get sick and they'd need this medicine to bring down a fever or help with a cold.

Once they gathered as much as they could, the duo took their supplies to the car and stuffed the trunk and backseat. It had been weeks since any other run had been this successful. In no time, Rick and Michonne were back in the car, driving off back towards the prison.

"We got lucky," Michonne said, looking over at him.

"Hell yeah, we did," he said. "Judy's gonna look so cute in all the clothes you grabbed."

"Of course she will," she said. "She'd look cute in a paper bag."

Rick chuckled at this, but his amusement faltered when he saw something up ahead. At first, he thought it was just a couple walkers, but as they got closer, he realized that it was two people walking down the road. He slowed down and when he got near enough for the people to hear the car, he saw them try to wave them down. He drove up and stopped about thirty yards away.

Getting out of the car, Rick kept his hand on his gun,while Michonne held the handle of her katana.

"Thank God!" One of the men said. He was young, maybe twenty or so. "We were starting to think we were the only ones left."

The other man was older, probably in his early forties. He seemed more cautious, but also exhausted.

"We don't want any trouble," the older man said. "We've been on the road for weeks and haven't eaten in two days. I know it's a lot, but do you have anything you could spare?"

Rick studied him for a moment, then looked at Michonne. She understood what he meant, and reached in the car. They kept some jerky and dehydrated fruit in the car for this reason. Michonne grabbed it and handed it to the older man, who took it carefully, trying not to make them feel threatened. However, Rick didn't miss the way the stranger's eyes lingered on Michonne a bit too long for his liking.

"Thank you so much," the older man said. He was a tall man with short brown hair.

"Is it just you two out here?" Rick asked, looking at the younger man, who seemed quite intimidated. It was obvious why. The man was thin and looked like he spent most of his days playing video games.

"Yeah, it's just us," he answered. "I'm Justin. And he's Barry." He motioned over to the older man.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Justin started talking again.

"Do you guys have a camp?" He asked.

"Yeah, we do," Rick answered. "We've got a good set up. It's as safe as it gets."

The two men looked at each other, seeming to contemplate this. It didn't take long for Barry to speak up.

"Is it possible for us to join? We'd pull our own weight."

Rick looked over at Michonne. They all knew the procedure, but he needed her opinion on whether to give them a chance or not. She just nodded slightly, so Rick asked the first question.

"How many walkers have you killed?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'm finally getting my butt in gear to update more frequently. Thank you for all of the reviews and support! There will be some nice steamy stuff in this chapter, but after this, more drama and angst, so enjoy the good times while you can.**

Tears Chapter Six

"Hey, Michonne!" Someone called. Michonne turned to see Barry walking over to her, holding a plate of food.

"I didn't see you at breakfast, thought you might need something to eat," he continued once he caught up to her.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," she said, turning back to look at the walkers piled up against the fence. She was seated under the paviliion they'd built, just having a rare moment to relax.

"Well, I'm gonna leave it here just in case you change your mind." He set the plate down on the table next to her.

People started coming out of the prison, getting ready to start their jobs for the day. Michonne spotted Rick talking with Herschel while bouncing Judith on his hip.

"He your husband or something?" Barry asked, looking over at Rick.

"What?" Michonne asked, turning to face him.

"I didn't meant to pry or anything, I'm just trying to figure out who's who and how this all works."

"No. He's not my husband."

"But you're together, right?"

Michonne just glared at him for a moment, then looked back at the fences. The walkers seemed to be building up.

"Sorry. Guess I've forgotten what's too personal a question," Barry said with a sigh. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask if there's anything Justin and I can want to start helping out."

"It's been six days," Michonne said. "Are you even rested up from being on the road for so long?"

"Yeah, we are. We just want to help out. We need a job to do."

"It's not up to me. You'll have to talk to the other council members. They'll figure out where you're needed."

"I figured I'd come to you, first. You seem to have a lot of pull in this place so you might be able to help us find something to do so we didn't have to talk to the others."

"That's not how it works." Michonne looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that he really meant.

"But, I guess the system's in place for a reason. I'll take Justin to talk to the council today."

...

"Those plants are doing really well, Rick," Herschel said. "Pretty soon, we won't be eating canned stuff. We'll have fresh fruits and vegetables. That should bring everybody's spirits up."

"Yeah," Rick said, looking down at his daughter. "It'll be the first fresh food that Judith ever eats. She'll probably hate it."

The two men both laughed. It had been so long since either of them felt safe enough to joke around like this. In the prison, there was an air of light-heartedness. It felt normal.

Beth came out from the door and smiled.

"I'll take her to go get some food," she said.

Rick handed Judith over, but kissed his daughter's forehead before Beth took her inside.

"I'm gonna go put on my new leg," Herschel said."I'll be back out in a little while."

Rick nodded and held the door for him as he used his crutches to make his way back inside. He stepped away from the door and looked around at all the people getting on wih their day, before his eyes stopped on Michonne. He immediately noticed that Barry was talking to her and his happy mood was ruined.

He shouldn't feel so jealous. They still hadn't made their relationship public yet. Even then, he didn't know if they were even flirting. They could be talking about walkers or supplies. But he couldn't stop the anger, especially when he saw the man's eyes drop down to her chest when she looked away.

...

"So what exactly do you do around here?" Barry asked.

Michonne thought for a moment. She didn't really have one job. She would go out often and look for any signs of the Governor, and when she was here, she would help out where she was needed, but she wasn't assigned to any one area.

"A little bit of everything," she answered. "I'm not here enough to have one job."

"Oh," he said. "Do other people leave with you?"

"No. Just me."

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching as the fence crew started picking off walkers from the most populated groups. Why didn't they spread out anymore?

"Well, I'm gonna go find Justin," Barry said. "You really should eat something."

"Maybe in a bit. I don't really feel like it right now. Thank you, though."

"Okay, I just-"

"'Chonne," Rick called, walking up to her. "I need your help."

She immediately stood up and went over to him.

"Everything alright?" Barry asked, following her.

"Yeah," Rick answered. "Nothing to be concerned about." He turned and walked off towards the prison, Michonne following him.

The two walked inside, then Rick led her down one of the hallways.

"Rick, what's going on?" Michonne asked. He turned to her.

"Nothing," he admitted. "I just wanted to see you right now." He took her hand and led her into one of the offices, closing the door behind them.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"You're ridiculous," she said. "You were jealous."

"How could I not be? The thought of anyone else trying anything-"

"He wasn't," she interrupted. "Besides, if he did try something, I'd be the first to kick his ass. I'm yours."

He looked at her, his stare so intense it unnerved her.

"What is it?" She asked.

He walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her body against his.

"I really like the sound of that," he said, before leaning in and kissing her roughly.

Immediately, his hand started rubbing between her thighs, and she knew why he'd led her so far away from the others. Her breath caught and she nearly melted in his arms.

Before she fully knew what was happening, he pulled down her pants and gently pushed her back against a desk, making her step out of the fabric. She moved to kiss him, but was stopped when he turned her around.

His hands ran over her abdomen for a moment before one moved up to massage her breast and the other moved down between her legs. He pushed two fingers into her without warning, causing her to gasp. He wasn't going to be gentle this time.

As she felt his fingers pump in and out of her, Michonne moved her hips, rubbing her clit against his hand. This only lasted for a few seconds. He removed his hands, then pushed against her back, making her bend over the desk. His hand never stopped holding her torso against the surface as he undid his jeans.

He pushed into her roughly and started moving immediately, causing her to cry out softly. It didn't really hurt, it just caught her off guard. He'd always been so gentle before, stopping to see if she was alright, but not this time.

His hips slammed into hers at a fast pace, never slowing down. Eventually, the slight discomfort she'd felt turned into pleasure and she let out a moan, letting him know she enjoyed it now.

"You're mine," he said in response, grabbing her thigh and starting to thrust faster. "Say it."

Out of fear that his thrusts would cause her to bite her tongue off and the distraction of the building tension, she didn't say anything.

"Say it," He said, his thrusts growing harder, making her cry out as he filled her.

She still couldn't say anything. Her breaths grew erratic and she held onto the desk for support.

His hands moved up to her shoulders and he held her in place as he had her.

"Say it."

"I'm yours!" She cried out, feeling herself reach her climax, all the tension leaving her.

Rick felt her walls clench around him and he slowed down, letting her ride it out. After a few moments, he pulled out and pulled her up, turning her to face him as he set her on the desk.

"I love you," he said, parting her thighs and pushing back into her. He kissed at her shoulder as he moved, slowly this time.

Michonne felt as if her bones were made of rubber. She could barely hold onto him as he thrust into her.

"I love you, too," she finally said. She felt him pause for a moment, before he held her hips and thrust into her a few more times. His body tensed, and he spilled himself into her.

He held her there as he filled her, claiming her as his. The only thing in his mind was the way their bodies felt together. He loved her, and this time, he wouldn't fail her.

...

Michonne laid on the bed in her cell, staring at the top bunk. She was afraid. Rick's behavior had been startling, but that wasn't what bothered her. What had kept her up all night was what she'd admitted.

She'd said that she'd loved him, and she'd meant it, but she was afraid. Admitting her feelings was always difficult to her, and she'd let her guard down in that room, letting the words slip from her mouth. She was afraid that she was getting weak.

A sliver of light from outside her door let her know it was morning. She needed to leave. She would not feel safe enough until the Governor was dead. Having that threat hanging over them was what made her hesitant to let anyone in. They could be taken away at any moment, just like Andrea.

She got out of bed and grabbed her bag and katana, then went out of the room. She'd find the Governor this time. Besides, there were other things she needed to work out, and she needed to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears Chapter Seven

Rick Grimes felt helpless. He had no idea where the woman he loved was or even if she was alive or not. At first, he'd been angry with her, then he was angry with himself. Now, he was just worried.

It had been two weeks since she left without warning, and Rick knew that it was because of him. How he acted that night must have scared her off or made her anxious. She'd left without telling him. What else could it be?

To keep his mind busy, he worked in the field, clearing and planting more vegetables. They'd found a good stash of seed that he could use, and he intended to keep planting and taking care of the plants until she got back. And if she didn't...

Rick wouldn't let his mind go farther. His thoughts sometimes wandered there, and his chest would tighten up, like someone was choking him from the inside. The faintest thought of losing her for good sent him into a place that he knew too well. All there was there was anger,guilt, and pain. He couldn't let himself go there again. He had to be there for Carl and Judith.

He looked over at his son, who was working alongside him, unaware of what his father was feeling. Carl missed Michonne as well. The two had grown closer recently. But the boy was optimistic and sure that she'd return any day now.

Rick could only hope he was right.

...

***One week earlier***

Michonne was glad she'd brought the horse along. There was no way that she could outrun as many walkers as she had with how sick she was. She knew that she didn't have a fever, but she stopped looking anyway. She needed to rest and get her strength back up.

She picked a house with a garage, where she kept Flame. He didn't seem too happy about it, but when she shared a can of sweet potatoes with him, he stopped being so antsy.

It wasn't long after she ate that she started throwing up again. Michonne had thought that the worst had been over, but apparently, it wasn't. She could only sit with a bucket next to her and pray that it would pass soon.

...

***Present***

Rick heard a familiar whistle and sprinted over to the gate. She was back. He knew that Carl wasn't far behind him as they opened the metal doors and she rode through. They let her through the second gate and closed the opening behind her.

Nothing could describe the relief he felt as he jogged over to where she was. Just seeing her here made him believe that miracles could happen. Still, he couldn't show her just how glad he was to have her back. At least, he couldn't show her now. He'd have to wait until later.

"You're back," he said, almost as if he couldn't believe it. "We missed you."

Michonne smiled, happy to be back, and happy that he wasn't yelling at her or calling her stupid for going out there. She could see relief in his eyes. But she didn't miss how much his beard had grown over the past two weeks. It was a good thing she'd brought him something.

"Somebody hit the jackpot," she said, reaching in her bag and pulling out a stack of comic books.

"No way," Carl said, taking them. "Thank you."

"I get to read them when you're done," she said, smiling as the boy started leading the horse away.

"I got something for you, too." She reached in her bag and pulled out the electric razor, handing it to Rick. "Your face is losing the war."

He looked at it and chuckled. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to delay a serious conversation with humor. They needed to talk about what had happened, but he wouldn't push it. Not right now, especially if it would make her leave again.

"You gonna stay a while?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," she answered. "Just a little while."

He nodded, and was about to ask how long a little while was when Daryl rode up next to them on his motorcycle.

"Look who's back," the redneck said. "Find anythin'?"

"Not this time," she said. "I'm thinking of looking down by Macon."

She looked between the two men, who both seemed to disagree with her.

"It's worth a shot," she said, feeling defensive.

"That's seventy miles of walkers," Daryl said. "Might run into a few unneighbourly types. Is it?"

She didn't respond, and didn't look at Rick. She was sure of her plan, and she needed the space for a while.

"Where you headed?" She asked, changing the subject.

"To go check out the Big Spot," Daryl said, then looked at Rick. "We're a man short."

"I'll go," Michonne offered.

"But you just got here," Carl said. It was obvious Rick felt the same.

"And I'll be back." She got into the car, ready to get out of the prison again. She'd thought she'd be ready to face Rick, but she wasn't.

"Hi," a man said from the passenger seat, as he turned around. "I'm Bob Stokey." He extended his hand for her to shake, which she did.

"I'm Michonne."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile, then turned back around. Michonne was in the back seat with Sasha. Tyreese was driving.

"Daryl and Glenn found Bob on a run last week," Sasha elaborated. "Even though he hasn't been here long, he volunteered to go on this run."

"You know, people told me about you," Bob said. "But from the way they described you, I expected you to be taller and more scary looking."

"That's because you haven't seen her against walkers yet," Sasha said with a chuckle. "Or in the morning."

"Have you seen yourself in the morning, Sasha?" Michonne said. "That's the reason I stay out of your way until noon."

The car filled with laughter, including Sasha's, because she knew it was true. She just wasn't a morning person.

As they drove on, and the car got quiet, Michonne looked out the window and put her hand in the pocket of her vest. She wrapped her fingers around the pregnancy test and tried to calm herself. She'd taken three different tests, just to be sure, and they all read positive. She was pregnant, two months along at the most, and she was terrified.

She knew that after this run, she had to tell Rick. She had to tell him soon, it's not like she could keep this a secret for very long. She decided that she'd tell him tonight, and they'd figure out what they were going to do.

...

The run didn't go well. They lost Zack, and almost lost Bob and Daryl. Michonne felt like she'd forgotten about how dangerous this world was. One minute, they were getting food and supplies, the next, they watched a teenager get torn apart by walkers. It was an indiscriminately cruel world.

In the middle of the night, Michonne made her way to Rick's cell. She slipped inside and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Rick?" She whispered, knowing that it was unfair to wake him at this time, but being too selfish to care right now.

He seemed startled, but calmed when he heard her voice.

"Yeah?" He said. "You alright?"

"That's a stupid question," she answered.

He shifted in the bed, moving over towards the wall and lifting up the blanket, offering her comfort and warmth. She crawled in next to him, cuddling against his chest.

"What happened?" He asked softly, holding her against him. "You're pulling away."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Is it because of me? Did I hurt you? Did I make you leave?"

"No," she whispered, looking up at him. "No... not really. I realized something and I told you. I told you that I loved you. And I do."

"Then, why did you leave?"

"It's because I love you. It's because I needed to end that threat that's out there. I can't let myself feel this when I'm afraid that the Governor's gonna come back and take you away..."

"That's not going to happen," Rick said, pulling her closer. "And I don't think that's really it. I think that's just an excuse. You're afraid, but fear doesn't keep people apart."

His hands cupped her face and he made her look at him.

"You feel guilty for something," he said.

He was right, and Michonne knew it as soon as he said it. She hadn't let herself understand it, but she knew now. She felt guilty for loving him and being happy again. She felt guilty for this new life growing inside her when she couldn't protect her children before. She felt guilty that she was alive, and all the people she loved were dead.

"You don't need to feel that guilt anymore," Rick said. "We all go through it, and you'll get through it, too."

She couldn't see how she could ever get through this, but she nodded, just for the sake of preventing an argument.

When his lips pressed to hers, she knew what she needed. She slid her hand down his chest and into his boxers, stroking him. In seconds, he was erect and pulling her shorts off.

"Miss me much?" She asked with a slight smile.

"You have no idea," was his answer as he moved on top of her.

He kissed her, running his hands over her body, before he slowly pushed into her. Her gasp was muffled by his mouth, and he began to move, watching her face intently as he filled her.

Michonne closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She'd be content to stay like this forever.

**Okay, so now you know what Michonne had to go work out. This chapter is short, but the next should be pretty long as a lot happens. Also, I messed up a bit of the dialogue, since this takes place in the first episode of season four, but I was writing it by memory (never a good idea) and you all know the general idea. Hope you enjoyed this, I'll be continuing it soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tears Chapter 8

How could she be so stupid?

That question ran through her mind again and again as she held Judith against her and cried. Holding the baby made her realize how reckless her choice had been. She had left, putting her life and her baby's life in danger. How could she even think that was okay

Even though she'd made a stupid choice, coming back had been the right one. She'd almost been bit, and had hurt her ankle in the process, but that didn't matter now. She was home.

Her tears were gone now, and Michonne just held onto Judith, letting the baby play with her dreads.

"I'm not leaving like that again," she whispered to the infant.

A soft shuffling sound moved closer, and for a second, she thought a walker had gotten into the cell block, but instead, Herschel appeared at the door and smiled at her.

"Hey there," he said, stepping inside and sitting on the stool. "Your ankle feel alright?"

Michonne nodded and lifted her leg so he could see the wrapping job that Beth had done. The girl certainly knew how to wrap a sprained ankle.

Herschel picked up her foot, twisting it slightly. Michonne winced, but it didn't hurt too badly.

"Well, it's definitely sprained," he said. "But nothing too serious. Just try and stay off of it for the rest of the day, and try not to injure it anymore for the next week."

"Okay," Michonne said, watching as the man started to stand. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something else."

Herschel sat down and looked at her, worried. Michonne wasn't the type of person who shared if she was hurt unless it was something big.

"Okay," he said, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't speak after a few moments, he did.

"Did you get bit?" He asked, afraid of the answer. Even though she hadn't been with the group for as long as the others, she'd still become part of the family.

"No," Michonne said, hugging Judith to her chest. "It's just...I'm pregnant."

This took him by surprise. He'd expected this sort of news from Maggie, Karen, or any of the other women here.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I took a test and it was positive. Actually, I took three tests."

"Congratulations, then," he said, a smile coming across his face. "When are you going to tell Rick?"

Michonne looked over at him, shocked that he knew about the relationship.

"Were we that obvious?" She asked.

"Not really. I just noticed the way Rick moped about while you were gone and things started to add up. I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Thanks...Was he really moping?"

"Yes. He seemed pretty miserable. But, anyway, do you know how far along you are?"

Michonne thought back and did the math again. She'd tried to figure it out before, using their first time as the farthest possible date of conception. She'd also tried to figure it out by when the morning sickness started, but she was still unsure.

"I'm not sure," she said after a moment. "At the most, I'd be about two months. I've already started with the vomiting."

"That means you don't have long before you start showing, especially with how skinny you are."

"I know. It's just all been a shock. I don't think I've really realized it, yet."

"Well, we'll just have to make some changes now, then. But you should tell Rick as soon as you can. Although, you two shouldn't be in the same room for a few days."

"Why?" Michonne asked.

"Those gunshots today were because Patrick got sick and turned last night. He attacked some of the others while they were sleeping, and by morning, half the cell block was infected. But whatever disease killed that boy might still be around, so we've got to keep whoever's been exposed away from the most vulnerable ones. And that means you now."

Michonne nodded slightly, not happy with the fact that she was considered vulnerable now. But she knew that this was what had to be done. Once Rick knew, he'd be pissed enough that she'd put their child in danger once today. He didn't need any more reasons to be angry with her.

"I'll tell him in a few days, once it's safe," she said.

"I've got to go see if anyone needs help," Herschel said. "Do you need anything before I go?"

Michonne shook her head, and within a few moments, she was left with nothing but Judith and her thoughts.

...

In those few days when she was supposed to be telling Rick the news, all hell broke loose. Karen and David were murdered, the sickness spread, she left with a small group to go find medicine, people started to get better, the Governor came back and killed Herschel, then ran down their fences. It seemed like everything that could have went wrong, did.

Michonne walked through the woods, the thought of her dream still fresh in her mind. She'd been happy, with her family, but then the darkness of reality somehow found it's way into the former safe haven of her dreams. Nowhere was safe for her now. She knew that she'd get bigger then give birth, probably out in the open. The crying baby would ruin her camouflage and they'd both die out here. Even though she knew that, she just kept wandering aimlessly, content to accept whatever fate would come.

From the corner of her eye, Michonne saw a walker. Nothing was out of the ordinary with it, but it still caught her attention. The corpse had dark skin that had turned gray and ashen from decomposition, but it couldn't be that old, since its face had not rotted enough to make it unrecognizable.

Michonne looked into that corpse's eyes and saw her reflection. For a moment, she was that walker, dead and hungry. But then it looked back at her and moved towards her and she knew that she wasn't dead yet, and she didn't want to be. So, she drew her sword and she killed it. The other walkers started to come after her, but she took them all down, one by one. Soon, there was nothing left but bodies piled around her as she leaned against a tree, pulling herself back together.

She was still alive, and she knew where she needed to be.

...

"It's for you," Rick said, laughing. Carl had been so convinced that they were the only ones left, and just like that, she appeared. When they needed her most, she would be there.

Carl went over to the door cautiously, before untying the handle and opening it. As soon as he saw Michonne, he threw his arms around her.

"Hey," Michonne said, hugging him back and walking inside with him. Although Carl had never really hugged her before, it felt natural. He was her family.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Carl said, his voice muffled by her shirt.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," Michonne answered. "I figured that you'd know that by now."

Rick closed the door behind her and watched them, happy she'd found them. When Carl finally let go of her, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You look terrible," Michonne said, earning a chuckle from Carl and a snort from Rick.

"Thanks," he said, letting her go, but staying close. It felt like forever since he'd been able to touch her, and it had been torture.

"Have you eaten?" Carl asked, and Michonne shook her head. "Come on, then. We found some food."

She followed him into the kitchen and took a handful of cereal. It wasn't much, but she wasn't very hungry. She ate it as Carl talked about his adventures the day before.

Rick noticed how Michonne could barely keep her eyes open, and he figured she hadn't gotten much sleep since the prison fell.

"Carl," he said. "I think Michonne would rather hear about this after she's gotten some rest."

"No, it's okay," she said, feeling like it would be rude to go to sleep now, when she'd just gotten back.

"Come on," Rick insisted, touching her arm as he walked out into the living room.

Once they were upstairs and away from Carl, Rick kissed her gently, running his hands over her waist. Once she started kissing him back, he slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt.

"Rick, you can't just lead me away to have sex anytime you want," Michonne said, chuckling softly as he moved his kisses to her neck.

"But it's been too long," he mumbled against her skin, her words not deferring him at all.

"I agree. But if I'm too tired to listen to Carl's story, I'm too tired for what you have in mind."

"You won't have to do anything. I'll do all the work." He pulled her hips against his and moved his hand up to tangle in her hair.

"Not with how hurt you are," Michonne said, pulling away gently. "Please, Rick. Not right now."

"Okay," he said. "Sorry. I've just missed you."

"I know." She smiled, then got into the bed, kicking off her shoes.

"I love you," she said, closing her eyes.

"Love you , too," he answered, going to the doorway and shutting it. By the time he got to the stairs, Michonne was already asleep.

...

When she felt the bed dip down next to her, Michonne woke up. She had no clue what time it was, but she could tell it was late. She heard Rick sigh as he settled into bed.

"Hey," she said softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Sorry to wake you," he replied, reaching over until he grabbed hold of her waist. "I waited until Carl fell asleep to come up here."

"You don't have to. I don't want us to be a secret anymore."

Even in the dark, she could sense his surprise, but it didn't last long, because he was soon pulling her against him.

"Alright," he said, pressing a kiss to the nearest part of her.

"I mean, we can't be a secret anymore," she said.

"Why's that?" He asked, although by the way he was pressing kisses to her neck, she figured he was too distracted to really understand.

"I'm pregnant," she said, then held her breath. She didn't know what his reaction would be, but she hoped he wouldn't be too upset with her.

His lips stayed at her neck for a moment longer and he mumbled a that's nice against her skin before he suddenly tensed, pulling back slightly.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Michonne took a breath before she answered him.

"I'm pregnant, Rick."

There was silence for a while before he got out of bed. She could hear him pace on the floor, only a few feet away.

"How...how far along?" He asked. Michonne sat up on the bed. She could barely see him from the moonlight coming from the window.

"Maybe two months," she answered. "I don't exactly know."

"And how long have you known?"

"Two weeks."

She waited as he did the math, thinking back to where they were two weeks ago.

"You mean to tell me that you were out there, alone, while you knew you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And you wanted to leave again?"

"Yes."

"You could have gotten killed."

"I know."

"Then, why?" He knelt down on the bed in front of her and reached out for her hand. She let him hold it, lacing their fingers together.

"I was afraid of telling you," she admitted. "I was afraid that you'd be angry. And I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry, Rick."

Her eyes stung as the tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks. She wiped her face with her free hand and tried to get a hold of herself.

"Don't be," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll be honest with you. I'm not angry with you. And I'm not upset that you're pregnant. I mean, bringing a baby into these circumstances isn't ideal, but we're going to make it work. I promise you that, okay?"

Michonne nodded slightly and laid down with him, staying in his arms.

"I'm gonna keep you safe," Rick whispered. "You, Carl, and our baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**((And here is where I split from the show. Our group is not going to Alexandria in this story. Mostly, it's because I want them to literally go in a different direction eventually, but also because Alexandria just feels very awkward to me, especially from a Richonne shipper's perspective. And I don't want to have to deal with Jessie. Pretty much everything that happens before they head to Richmond happens, like Beth and Bob's deaths. Sorry. But our characters won't have that hope of civilization to bring them through that, so, let's just see what happens.))**

Tears Chapter 9

"Terminus," Carl said, looking at the sign on the train car. "Do you think it's somewhere safe?"

"I don't know," Michonne said, taking a seat on the platform. "The name doesn't make it sound like a happy place."

Rick stared at the map, trying to figure out if they should go there or not. The signs could be from years ago, and the place could be overrun. Or, it could be a trap to steal supplies from other survivors. However, he knew that they needed to find a safe place to stay. Michonne would start getting bigger soon, and they wouldn't be able to travel as quickly once she was a few months into her pregnancy. And they couldn't be out in the middle of the woods when she gave birth.

"We should go," he said after a couple of minutes. "We need to get to someplace safe, and we need to give it a chance. If any of the others saw these signs, they would follow it."

Michonne nodded slightly, knowing what he was doing. But she still felt guilty. If this place wasn't a sanctuary like it said and one of them got hurt, she would never forgive herself. Rick was only leading them there because of her pregnancy. He was desperate to find a haven for them.

"We'll go, then," she said, standing up.

"It might not be safe," Carl said, looking at his father. "I mean, safe places wouldn't advertise like this. That's asking to be attacked."

"Your dad's just trying to protect us," Michonne said.

"But this isn't protecting us. This is putting all of us in danger. Why are you ready to go to someplace without anything big that says it's safe?"

Rick looked at his son, surprised again that he was so grown up. Every once in a while, Carl would say or do something that reminded him that even though he was only a teenager, he had the mind of an adult. Because of that, Rick knew he couldn't keep secrets from him. His son knew the dangers of this world and had adapted to them better than any of the adults. He'd understand whatever was thrown at him.

"We're going there because Michonne is pregnant," Rick said, looking straight at his son. He didn't know if his partner would be okay with telling the news, but Carl had a right to know. After all, this would be his little brother or sister.

"What?" Carl asked, his eyes wide. He turned to look at Michonne, not believing what he just heard. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But...how? Wait, don't explain, I already know how, just, I didn't even know you were with anyone."

"Your dad and I have been together for months," she said, figuring it would be best to be blunt. "We think I'm about two months along."

Carl looked between the two adults, trying to figure everything out. He was upset that they didn't tell him about their relationship, but he decided that it wasn't important now. All that mattered was finding somewhere for Michonne to have the baby. He just hoped that this didn't turn out the way his mom's pregnancy did.

"We should get going, then," the teenager said, starting to walk along the train tracks.

Michonne glanced at Rick, confused by Carl's reaction. She'd expected him to be upset or worried, but the teenager almost seemed unaffected by the news. Rick just gave a shrug and followed after his son.

...

*** one week later***

"I don't want you to go."

Rick turned to see Michonne sitting up on the bed, watching him. He paused in putting on his shirt and sat next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. The past few days, she'd been extremely emotional. He figured it was because of all the hormones, although the stress didn't help, either.

"We'll be back tomorrow," he said, trying to reassure her. "We're going to clear out that warehouse and make sure it's safe. Then, we'll be right back."

"I want to come with you," she said, her voice hoarse. They'd been up for hours, Michonne vomiting every few minutes, and Rick holding her as she tried to relax afterwards.

"You can't. You'd be in too much danger."

"I'm not helpless, Rick!" She said, then covered her mouth and looked over where Judith was sleeping on the bed. Her voice hadn't disturbed the baby at all.

Rick walked over to where she sat and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in his and kissed her palms.

"I know you're not helpless," he said. "That's part of why you're here protecting the people who can't fight. 'Chonne, you're the greatest fighter we've got, but do you think you could handle dozens of walkers while throwing up every few minutes? Besides, putting that much strain on yourself would hurt the baby."

"I know," she said. "I've been pregnant before. I just wanted to help."

Rick kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, holding her for a few moments.

"I love you," he said, letting her go. "Now, try and get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded slightly, the mere mention of sleep causing her to yawn. She laid back onto the bed and scooted a little closer to where Judith was sleeping.

Rick smiled at the sight and pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek, then to Michonne's.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, turning around and walking out, closing the door behind him.

...

Their whole group was together again, plus a few new members. Now, it seemed that they were becoming more than just a family of survivors. They were becoming a small close-knit community. But with so many people, staying on the road was becoming more difficult, and just holing up in a house wouldn't do. They needed to find somewhere big that they could secure, like the prison.

Their target was found on a supply run. Glenn, Tara, Abraham, and Rosita had stumbled across a large furniture warehouse that was completely surrounded by fences. Even though the fences at the prison hadn't lasted long, there was plenty of material they could use to make those fences into walls.

Rick followed Glenn to the warehouse. Behind them were Tara, Daryl, Eugene, Abraham, and Rosita. This was the group he'd decided would come in first, to help clear the building. They'd already checked the fences, finding no weak spots. They'd even set up a CD player and left it running to make sure there wasn't a herd inside. So far, only a few walkers had gathered around the player, but they seemed to have come out from the woods.

The group gathered at the front gate as Glenn cut the padlock off the chain, then they all went inside, securing the gate with wire. Everyone was on high alert, Rick, Daryl, and Glenn remembering what it was like when they had to clear out the prison. They stayed in a group as they walked around the outside of the building first, then ventured inside.

The ground floor of the warehouse was stocked with furniture, all of it unassembled and in boxes that were piled almost to the ceiling. With the piles stacked next to each other, they formed perfect aisles. The group split in two, one walking over to the other side, as the other stayed on the side they walked to. Then, they started walking towards the end of the building, looking down the aisles for any signs of walkers.

It was eerie how untouched the place was. There were no walkers on the ground floor, so the group started to walk upstairs.

Rick, who was at the front, paused in his step when he heard a noise coming from somewhere upstairs. He gestured for the group to stay still as he silently made his way up the stairs, peaking around the corner to see what made the noise.

The second floor of the warehouse seemed more open. There weren't any stacks of boxes, but there were a few offices at the end of the building. The place wasn't as empty as they thought, because Rick noticed sleeping bags arranged on the floor.

Motioning for the others to follow, Rick went into the room and immediately saw what had caused the noise. There were two walkers, hanging by their necks from the rafters, kicked over chairs at their feet. Their necks must not have snapped completely, because they still squirmed at the ends of the ropes, moreso when they saw living people approaching. Nearby, two smaller sleeping bags were laid on the floor, and it seemed that their occupants had never left them.

Rick went over to them, his gun drawn, but found that the two children were already dead, bullet holes in the sides of their heads. On the floor, nearby, was an empty revolver. Rick didn't bother checking it, he just kicked it away and covered the two dead children with another sleeping bag.

As Daryl put the hanging walkers out of their misery, then cut them down, Rick searched through their supplies. Inside was a crudely drawn map of the surrounding town with lines drawn through the stores and houses. On the map key on the side, he learned that those lines meant that the supplies were gone from those areas and he understood what had happened. The family had been trapped here and was starving.

The bodies of the children had only just started to bloat, so they hadn't been dead for very long. This must have happened only days ago. If the family had held out a few more days, they would have been saved.

Or would they? Rick wasn't sure if he'd be welcoming to the family if they'd found them alive. Sure, he'd give them food, but would he have allowed them to stay? He was beginning to feel like he may have kicked them out, just because he didn't know them.

He should feel ashamed of himself for even thinking that way, but he isn't. He's got two children and an unborn child to look after. Any danger that threatened his family needed to be eliminated.

"We'll bury these bodies," he said, looking around at his family. "Then we'll set up for tonight and see what we can get done today. Tomorrow, Glenn and I will go back to bring the others here, first thing in the morning."

That's all that was needed to be said. Everyone got to their jobs. Even Eugene went downstairs, helping bring the bodies outside.

Rick looked around and sighed. They would make this work.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Getting back into the swing of things, so here's a relatively short chapter of some cuteness and some building. Thank you all for being so patient. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but there is much more planned for this story. Also, yay, Richonne!)**

Tears Chapter 10

"Who's this, Judy?" Carl asked while bouncing his little sister and pointing to Carol. The little girl was in the beginning stages of turning baby babbling into words, and trying to teach her new words and names was one of the ways the fractured group was trying to pass the time.

"This is _Carol_," Carl said, drawing out the name for the baby to hear.

Judith's little face scrunched up in concentration as she thought about how to form the word, her brain trying to memorize and repeat what her older brother had said.

"Cah," she said after some struggling, then looked to the boy with hopeful eyes to see if her attempt was successful.

"Almost," Carl said in a cheery voice. "Say _Carol_."

Michonne watched the two children for a moment, remembering when she'd done the same thing a few years ago. And, if all went well, they would be doing it again reatively soon.

The group knew about the baby. Rick had to tell everyone. After all, why would he leave his best fighter behind while he went on an overnight mission to clear out a warehouse?

The group had mixed emotions about the baby. They tried to be supportive about it, but Michonne could tell they were worried. Many of them had been on the road when Lori was pregnant with Judith and nobody wanted to be in the middle of walker infested woods with a crying baby.

The baby was the reason why Rick had decided to fortify the furniture warehouse they'd found. Being on the road with a newborn was impractical and reckless. They didn't have the prison anymore.

Now, Michonne was worried. The group had left two days ago, and they were only supposed to be gone for a day. She feared the worst, but wouldn't let her mind wander there. She wondered what was holding them up, but she wouldn't accept the very real possibilty that they weren't coming back. That was impossible to her.

"Ma!" She heard, pulling her out of her thoughts. It was a voice so similar to her own baby girls', that it almost startled her.

"That's _Michonne_," Carl said, pronouncing her name slowly. Judith just smiled and reached out to her, wanting to be held.

"Ma!" She said again, crawling from where Carl and her had been seated on the floor to the couch where Michonne was sitting.

Michonne picked the toddler up from the floor and pulled her onto her lap, where the baby immediately started playing with Michonne's dreads.

"Judy, what's my name?" She asked her.

"Ma!"

"No, baby girl, it's Michonne."

"Ma!"

She really didn't want Judith to call her Ma, because she wasn't her mother, but the baby seemed to have decided that that was her name. She knew it wasn't really being called her mom, it was just how the girl shortened and pronounced the word.

"How are you going to tell the difference between me and Maggie, then?" She said, in a last futile attempt to reason with the child.

"Gee!"

That settled it, then. Maggie was Gee, and Michonne was Ma, at least for the time being.

...

Rick and Glenn walked up to the door of the house, not bothering to knock before going in. They saw everyone lounging in the living room, but immediatly, the energy picked up again. Maggie got up and hugged Glenn tightly.

"Where are the others?" She asked, worried.

"We left them at the warehouse to make sure everything stays safe," he answered.

Rick walked in and immediately hugged his son, while Glenn answered everyone's questions.

"We were worried," Carl said as he let go. "Why are you so late?"

"We did a little work at the warehouse to make sure it's safe before we all moved in," Rick said, then looked around. "Where's your sister?"

"Upstairs, taking a nap with Michonne."

Rick ruffled his son's hair, before he walked up the stairs quietly and opened the only bedroom door that was closed. Inside, he saw Michonne laying on the bed with Judith sprawled across her belly and chest.

He stepped inside the room and shut the door quietly, but that little bit of sound woke Michonne.

Her eyes popped open, and she her arm instinctevly reached for the katana that lay on the bed in its sheath next to her. Her eyes found his, but it took a moment for her to register the absense of a threat.

"You scared me," she said softly, not moving because of the baby on her chest.

Rick walked over and sat on the bed, reaching over to hold her hand.

"I didn't think you were so easily scared," he said. "I thought I'd need more than a closing door to startle you."

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said, squeezing his hand. "I was scared when you didn't come home."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you. This place is going to be a home for us."

"I know it will. Did everything go okay?"

After catching up, Rick, Michonne, and Judith went back downstairs and rounded up all the supplies. What was left of the group was soon packed up and headed towards the warehouse.

By the time the group got to their new home, its defenses had been raised. The chain link fences were reinforced by the wood and pallets that had been inside. Walker traps, like the spiked bars they'd used at the prison, were lined up around the entrance, allowing only one person to pass through at a time.

The group squeezed through the walker traps and waited as Daryl opened the gate for them to come inside.

The warehouse was rather big, and the area the fences enclosed was even bigger. There was space between the fences and the building for a dozen tractor trailers to park. With a little time and work, they could have this place turned into a community.

"Rick, come look what we've been doing," Daryl said after he closed the gate behind them. He walked inside, followed by the whole group. The first floor of the warehouse seemed to be missing many of the boxes that were being stored there.

The group went upstairs, looking around curiously as they walked, then they all stood in shock as they reached the second floor.

The large empty space had been converted into rooms by strategically placed bookshelves. The rooms were lined up along the wall, giving each one a window for light. While they were still empty of furniture, Eugene, who had come over from assembling bookshelves, quickly assured them that there were enough disassembled beds downstairs to sleep at least fifty people.

"All we need are mattresses, but some of the other warehouses and stores nearby should have enough," he said. "We're going to use some of these leftover bookshelves for garden beds, some down on the ground, and some up on the roof. We have enough space to feed a hundred people."

"A hundred people," Michonne mused to herself, thinking of just how much food that would be. They had space to grow and to thrive if they planned things just right. For the first time in weeks, she felt a glimmer of hope.

"We've got to get food growing as soon as possible," Rick said. "We should go out and scavenge what we can in the meantime. We need to make this place last. Abraham, do you think there's any way we can expand the walls to that field over there?"

Abraham thought for a moment, looking off at the field.

"I'm sure we can," he said. "It'll take a shitload of planning, but we can use the supplies from those construction sites nearby."

"That field would work for corn and grains," Maggie said. "If we can find any place that has seeds we should stock up. Corn, oats, and barley would do well there."

"Maybe sorghum," Eugene added.

"This could work," Rick said, looking around at the group. "It has to. We have to make it work."


End file.
